Brewing a Cup of Sweet, Hot Coffee
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Kopi-pun bisa disamakan dengan 'Cinta'. Maksudku... Rasa pahit dari kopi itu melambangkan masa-masa pahit di antara kita, rasa manis dari gula dan susu melambangkan momen manisnya, harum serta kehangatannya bagai kasih sayang yang menghangatkan jiwa, raga dan batin... Dan cangkir ini, melambangkan kita berdua yang mengumpulkan semuanya menjadi satu..."
1. Prologue: Choosing the Right Coffee Bean

"Hari ini biar aku, Sima _erye_ yang tampan nan memesona ini, yang traktir kalian berdua makan siang, bagaimana?" ucap Sima Zhao pada kedua sahabatnya, Xiahou Ba dan Wen Yang, sembari merangkul pundak keduanya. Tidak seperti di hari-hari biasa, pemuda yang terkenal akan semangat (dan tingkat narsisme yang tinggi) ini jauh lebih bersemangat dan ceria.

"Dalam rangka apa kau tumben-tumbenan mentraktir kita? Biasanya juga kau yang minta ditraktir..." cecar Wen Yang, menatap heran si putra ke-2 keluarga Sima tetangganya ini.

"Karena aku berhasil mendapatkan siswi paling populer di akademi kita tercinta, Wang Yuanji!" seru Sima Zhao, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. "Memang si tampan ini cocok sekali dengan si primadona akademi..."

Mendadak, sebuah keinginan kuat untuk meninju wajah menyebalkan milik siswa kelas 2-C itu muncul dalam jiwa Wen Yang. Sungguh. Tingkat narsismenya parah. Tetapi, itu berarti Sima Zhao mengikuti perkembangan zaman abad ke-21 ini.

"WAAHHH! Selamat ya, Zhao _gege_!" Xiahou Ba ber- _highfive_ ria dengan pemuda yang baru lolos dari status jomblo. "Hei, Wen _gege_! Nampaknya, kita harus cepat menyusul Zhao _gege_ nih!" ia menyikut lengan Wen Yang, menatap penuh makna pada si siswa tertinggi Akademi Han di sampingnya.

"Ah..." Wen Yang memalingkan wajah, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri mengamati pemandangan langit biru cerah di atas sana. "Kau tahu aku belum memiliki pikiran semacam ini..." ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hei! Cepat-cepatlah kau bawa pulang seorang pacar dan buat _fuqin_ -mu bangga!" canda Sima Zhao, menepuk punggung Wen Yang, terkekeh.

"Ya... nanti saja. Aku baru ingin mencari jodoh setelah aku bisa mencari nafkah sendiri."

"Keburu jadi tua, tahu?"

"Ya, tidak selama itu juga! Sini juga mau cepat-cepat bebas dari jomblo juga!"

Kedua sahabatnya tertawa keras, membuat Wen Yang kesal. Baru setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tawa mereda. Terlihat beberapa tetes air mata mengalir turun dari sepasang mata keduanya.

"Ya sudahlah!" Sima Zhao menepuk punggung keduanya. "Ayo! Aku dengar ada kafe baru yang buka tidak jauh dari sini! Katanya, pastry-nya itu yang paling enak di kota ini!"

"Oh! Chocolatier yang dibuka oleh Cao _shushu_ , bukan?" sahut Xiahou Ba. "Tidak heran pastry-nya paling enak! Yun _gege_ sih sosok di balik semua pastry menggoda itu!"

Wen Yang pada dasarnya menyukai dunia pastry tertarik untuk mendengar lebih dan mengetahui sendiri seberapa enakkah kue-kue buatan si patissier itu. Dia sendiri juga ahli dalam bidang ini, tetapi, ia lebih spesialis membuat kue-kue timur dibanding barat. Mungkin, jika ia bisa berkenalan dengan patissier tersebut, Wen Yang bisa meminta beberapa saran dan resep.

"Kopinya juga nikmat! Soalnya, alumni dari akademi kita, si Lu Xun itu yang membuatnya sendiri! Dia 'kan pernah menang kompetisi barista tingkat provinsi dua kali berturut-turut! Aku tidak sabar untuk mencobanya!" Sima Zhao merentangkan kepal tangan kanan ke udara, semakin bersemangat dalam tiap langkahnya. "Oh, iya! Katanya, para _waitress_ di sana juga cantik-cantik!" ia menoleh pada Wen Yang. "Mana tahu kalian akan menemukan jodoh di sana."

Wen Yang mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, aku belum tertarik..."

Maka, berangkatlah tiga sahabat itu menuju kafe baru yang jauhnya hanya lima blok dari akademi tempat mereka mengejar ilmu. Dan Wen Ciqian, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, harus mengaku bahwa ia berharap bisa menemukan seorang jodoh di kafe tersebut... entah itu pegawainya, atau salah satu pelanggannya.

Interior kafe Chocolatier begitu mewah, dengan lampu gantung antik yang menggantung di atas beberapa set meja kopi, furnitur-furnitur kayu mahogani berkelas, _wallpaper_ berwarna krem kecoklatan dan karpet coklat muda yang melapisi permukaan lantai. Atmosfirnya begitu menentramkan, alunan musik jazz klasik dari alat musik yang dinyanyikan oleh phonograf antik di pojok ruangan, sesekali didampingi suara dentingan gelas-gelas yang tengah dibersihkan. Terlihat beberapa orang telah menghuni kafe ini, didampingi dengan segelas kopi dan ada yang sedang menyantap kue-kue. Beberapa orang _waiter_ serta _waitress_ tengah berdiri di beberapa tempat, menunggu _order_.

Tiga sekawan Akademi Han menatap kagum interior kafe, termenung sampai seorang pelayan lelaki menghampiri. Pelayan tersebut tingginya sekitar 172 sentimeter, berambut seal brown yang tersisir rapir ke belakang dan sepasang matanya berwarna coklat. Sebuah tag nama menggantung di kantung vest-nya, tertera nama 'Zhu Ran' di sana.

"Selamat siang, _gege_!" sambut Zhu Ran dengan ramah sebelum membimbing ketiganya ke meja. "Untuk pemesanan, teman saya, Cao Yin yang akan membantu Anda," ucapnya sebelum memanggil si rekan tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang _waitress_ muda yang bernama Cao Yin. Perempuan itu tidaklah tinggi, paling hanya 165 sentimeter. Rambut panjangnya berwarna coklat tua yang disanggul rapih diriasi dengan sebatang tusuk konde perak berpangkal bunga peony. Seulas senyum ramah terpasang pada wajahnya. Meskipun kalah cantik dan anggun dari _waitress_ lainnya, Wen Yang tidak sadar bahwa ia sedaritadi terus memerhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama, seperti saat ia tengah memerhatikan kesempurnaan kue-kue tart susu buatannya. Setidaknya, si _waitress_ tidak sadar pula bahwa ia tengah diamati sedemikian.

"Selamat datang di Chocolatier," nadanya begitu halus dan sopan saat ia berbicara, memanjakan sepasang kuping Wen Yang padahal, perempuan itu tidak sedang menyanyi. Cao Yin memberikan tiga buku menu pada tamunya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah nota kecil dari kantung apronnya. "Untuk promo _grand opening_ , kami mengadakan diskon sebesar 50 persen untuk semua _item_ dan juga _free cake_ untuk setiap pembelian _hot coffee_."

Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba melihat-lihat isi menu. Melihat tamunya nampak kebingungan dalam memilih, Cao Yin kembali berkata, "Maaf. Apakah saya boleh tahu apa yang menjadi favorit Anda? Mungkin, saya dapat merekomendasikan yang terbaik."

Seulas senyum yang tetap dijaganya itu semakin menghanyutkan Wen Yang.

Sima Zhao mendengung. "...Aku menyukai _hot coffee_ yang manis."

" _Blended_ untukku!" Xiahou Ba mengangkat tangannya. "Oh! Jangan lupa coklatnya!"

"Ah... untuk _gege_ yang menyukai _hot coffee_ manis, saya merekomendasikan _double-shot latte_ dengan ekstra _caramel sauce_. Untuk _hot coffee_ , Anda boleh memilih jenis kopinya."

"Kau punya apa saja?"

Cao Yin dengan lihai menjelaskan setiap kespesialan dari tiap kopi yang disediakan oleh Chocolatier, bak seorang sales yang tengah menjual produknya. Sepanjang penjelasannya, Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba mendengar seksama -sementara Wen Yang... ia sama sekali tidak mendengar sedikitpun, terlalu sibuk memerhatikan setiap gerakan dan raut wajah penuh semangat milik si _waitress_. Ketika sadar, Wen Yang heran; apa yang membuatnya memerhatikan Cao Yin sampai sebegitunya? Cantiknya biasa aja, kemampuan berbicaraanya memang di atas standar tetapi, bukanlah hal tersebut yang membuatnya tertarik. Mungkinkah karena senyuman itu? Atau karena semangatnya? Atau karena suara lembutnya? Wen Yang tidak tahu pasti.

"Ah! Guatemala adalah favoritku! Syukurlah kalian menyediakannya! Baiklah! Aku pilih itu saja!"

Cao Yin segera mencatat sebelum beralih pada Xiahou Ba. "Untuk _gege_ yang menyukai _blended_ , kami sarankan _blended mocca_."

"Boleh ekstra _chocolate sauce_?"

Cao Yin kembali mencatat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wen Yang, heran melihat tamu yang satu ini bahkan tidak menyentuh buku menunya. Malah sepertinya, termenung. Dan, termenung menatap sesuatu... oh, tunggu... Cao Yin sadar bahwa dirinya-lah yang tengah diperhatikan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu tetapi, sebagai seorang _waitress_ , ia tidak boleh memperlihatkannya, setidaknya, secara langsung.

"Umm... _gege_?"

Sima Zhao segera menepuk bahu Wen Yang, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Wen Yang celingukan, mendapati bahwa kedua sahabatnya tengah menahan tawa dan Cao Yin yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"A-ah..." Wen Yang jadi serba salah tingkah. Ia tahu bahwa gadis yang tadi ditatapinya terus-terusan telah menyadari perbuatannya, dan hal itu membuat Wen Yang ingin segera ke toilet dan memendamkan wajahnya ke dalam kloset. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah muda pada wajahnya dengan menunduk, memerhatikan asal-asal isi buku menu. Suara terkekeh mendapatkan atensinya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik buku menu, melihat Cao Yin-lah pelakunya. Bukannya makin membaik, justru malah membuatnya semakin salah tingkah sampai gugup.

"Boleh kubantu rekomendasikan?" tanya Cao Yin.

Wen Yang merasa ia baru saja disambar petir. Pertanyaan dadakan tersebut membuatnya semakin kalut. Ia berusaha sebisanya untuk tetap terlihat _cool_ , namun, dengan kini Cao Yin yang memerhatikannya, bagaimana bisa hatinya tidak menari disko?

"Uh..." sepasang matanya diusahakan tetap mengarah ke buku. Karena semua peristiwa ini, Wen Yang lupa akan tujuan pertamanya ia datang kemari, yakni untuk mencicipi sepotong kue buatan patissier yang ternyata adalah alumni tiga tahun lalu.

" _Gege_?"

"Eh... Ah..." Wen Yang menelan ludah. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya sampai berhasil membuat malu dirinya di hadapan kedua sahabatnya dan... apa sebutan yang cocok untuk perempuan itu?

Sima Zhao semakin tidak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Ngg... _Ice_... _vanilla latte_ saja... dan... satu _macaroons_..."

"Baiklah. Untuk _gege_ yang memesan _double-shot latte_ , Anda ingin _cake_ apa?"

"Yang terbaik!"

"Hmm... baiklah!" Cao Yin memasukkan pen ke dalam kantung, lalu membungkuk. "Harap ditunggu sekitar lima sampai tujuh menit untuk minumannya."

Saat ia pergi, barulah Wen Yang merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Detak jantungnya berangsur melambat, rona merah mulai memudar. Dan saat itu pula, Sima Zhao melepas tawanya dalam level suara yang untungnya, tidak mengganggu tamu lainnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Wen Yang, menghapus air mata dengan sapu tangan biru muda miliknya.

"Astaga! Ciqian! Itu lucu sekali! Zhongquan! Kau lihat tadi 'kan? Betapa merahnya wajah Ciqian!"

Xiahou Ba hanya mengangguk sedangkan Sima Zhao terus tertawa.

"Hentikan itu, Zhao..."

"Ahahaha! Perutku sakit! Astaga!"

Oh, betapa inginnya Wen Yang menggali lubang dan memendamkan wajahnya di dalam sana saja detik ini juga.

Sejalan dengan kisah Wen Yang, Cao Yin yang sudah meletakkan nota pesanan berbalik menghadap sektornya, mendapati Wen Yang sedang menjadi bahan _bully_ kedua kawannya. Di satu sisi, ia kasihan. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda menepuk bahunya, membuat Cao Yin menoleh ke belakang.

"Zhao _gege_ ," sapanya pada sosok patissier kebanggaan Chocolatier, Zhao Zilong alias Zhao Yun.

"Yo," balas Zhao Yun. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan oleh seseorang, hmm?"

Wajah Cao Yin langsung merah. "Apa-apaan kau ini!" bisiknya.

Zhao Yun terkekeh. "Ya... sedaritadi kuperhatikan, pemuda yang itu terus memperhatikanmu. Jangan bilang kau tidak menyadarinya."

"...Awalnya, begitu."

Jawaban tersebut memancing keinginan Zhao Yun untuk tertawa.

"Te-tetapi, aku tidaklah sepolos itu! Setidaknya, aku menyadarinya saat aku... melihat ke arahnya..."

"Hahaha!" Zhao Yun menepuk pelan bahu kiri rekan kerjanya. "Syukurlah. Kukira, Cao Yin, adik kelasku ini, tetaplah sepolos dahulu! Mungkin karena kau belakangan ini kebanyakan menonton drama-drama korea yang kurekomendasikan padamu?"

Cao Yin segera menyambar sebatang lolipop yang terpajang di counter dan menyumpal mulut si patissier yang malah mengeluarkannya dari mulut, membuka kertas pembungkusnya dan menikmati sebatang lolipop rasa stroberi tersebut. Cao Yin menggeleng-geleng pelan, beralih mengamati si tamu bertubuh tinggi dan ia menyadari sesuatu dari pemuda tersebut.

"Eh... aku baru sadar kalau wajahnya..." ia menatap Zhao Yun, melanjutkan, "mirip denganmu."

Zhao Yun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya."Mungkin saudara jauhku? Hahaha!"

"Bisa jadi..."

 **"Ting~"**

Suara lonceng itu mengalihkan atensi mereka. Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Lu Xun yang telah selesai menyiapkan minuman dan sepiring macaroons. Cao Yin segera mengantarkan pesanan pada ketiga tamunya, meletakkan satu per satu item di atas meja. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya bergemetar pelan ketika mengangkat minuman Wen Yang. Ia lega karena gelas tersebut mendarat dengan selamat di hadapan tamunya. Dan, ia masih memiliki satu piring macaroons yang harus diletakkan di hadapan Wen Yang. Napasnya berhenti ketika piring tersebut semakin mendekati permukaan meja.

Ia membelalak mendapati tangan kanan Wen Yang menggenggam sisi lain piring tersebut, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia hampir menjatuhkan _macaroons_ karena kemiringan piring yang sudah takluk oleh gravitasi.

"Ma-maafkan saya!"

"Ti-... tidak apa-apa," Wen Yang tersenyum padanya.

Suasana menjadi canggung di antara keduanya, dengan Cao Yin dan Wen Yang yang sama-sama 'dag-dig-dug' dan merona merah muda. Sesudah mengantarkan _macaroons_ dengan selamat, Cao Yin segera pergi menuju _counter_ dengan langkah cepat, membuat Wen Yang heran sekaligus merasa bersalah. Mungkin, karena perbuataannya tadi, ia membuat Cao Yin merasa tidak nyaman sehingga ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke _counter_.

Sima Zhao kembali menertawakan Wen Yang, begitupula dengan Zhao Yun yang lagi-lagi terkekeh, disertai dengan mengucapkan, "Selamat, ya, adik kelasku!"

Sekali lagi, mulutnya disumpal dengan sebatang lolipop yang lebih lonjong dan besar rasa _spearmint_.

"Nih! Biar napas _gege_ wangi!"

Lu Xun tertawa melihat tingkah dua rekannya itu. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka, menutup hidungnya dengan saputangan saat dekat dengan Zhao Yun. "Kau benar, _xiaojie_. Napas Zhao _gege_ itu bauuu... sekali."

Tidak diketahui oleh Cao Yin bahwa Wen Yang terus memerhatikannya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menyantap macaroon atau untuk menikmati _ice vanilla latte_ -nya, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengalihkan dunianya dari sang _waitress_ bertubuh mungil yang sedang bercanda dengan beberapa orang pekerja lainnya. Wen Yang menyadari bahwa Cao Yin paling dekat dengan seorang pemuda yang harus diakuinya, wajahnya mirip sekali dengannya.

 _...Andai kata ketertarikanku pada waitress itu berbunga menjadi rasa... cinta... apakah orang itu akan menjadi rival cintaku?_

Ia terniang akan kata-katanya dalam perjalanan menuju Chocolatier tadi. Mengenai 'mencari jodoh setelah berhasil mencari nafkah'. Bahasa lainnya adalah, baru mencari jodoh setelah berhasil menyakinkan diri bahwa ia sanggup membahagiakan orang tersebut; orang yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya, dan ia yang akan menerima cinta dari seorang Wen Yang.

 _Seandainya perasaan itu berubah dari status 'tertarik' menjadi 'suka' kemudian berakhir 'cinta'... apakah aku sanggup membahagiakannya?_

Pada akhirnya, terpintas sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Wen Yang menunduk, memakukan pandangannya pada gelas yang hampir kosong.

 _Mungkin memang egois tetapi..._

 _Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Cao Yin sesaat sebelum memejamkan sepasang matanya._

 _Saat bersamaku, aku ingin... ia melupakan yang lainnya... dan hanya ada diriku seorang dalam batin dan jiwanya._

 _Apakah... perasaan ini sanggup berubah ke tingkat itu?_

* * *

 **Kaien-Aerknard presents**

 **A Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction**

 **[Brewing a Cup of Sweet, Hot Coffee]**

 **"Kopi-pun bisa disamakan dengan 'Cinta'. Maksudku... Rasa pahit dari kopi itu melambangkan masa-masa pahit di antara kita, rasa manis dari gula dan susu melambangkan momen manisnya, harum serta kehangatannya bagai kasih sayang yang menghangatkan jiwa, raga dan batin... Dan cangkir ini, melambangkan kita berdua yang mengumpulkan semuanya menjadi satu..."**

* * *

 **Author's note: Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Kaien-Aerknard!**

 **Fanfiction kali ini sebenarnya mau jadi oneshot, tapi karena terlalu panjang dan saya rasa bisa dijadikan multichapter, maka saya bagilah. Entah jadi tiga chapter atau berapa chapter, kita lihat saja nanti www!**

 **Kalau fict ini sendiri sebenarnya belum tamat, tapi saya usahakan bisa tamat hahaha!**

 **Baiklah! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 1

Setiap sepulang sekolah, Wen Yang segera mengunjungi Chocolatier. Dibekali dua niat dalam setiap kunjungan; mengistirahatkan diri dan... memastikan bahwa perasaan itu sanggup berbuah menjadi cinta yang nanti, akan diterima oleh _waitress_ yang telah berhasil menyita seluruh atensi dari dirinya.

Ia selalu menempati meja yang sama seperti saat kunjungan pertamanya dan, selalu Cao Yin yang datang menyambutnya dengan seulas senyum dan sebuah buku menu, serta dengan sabar melayaninya. Namun, sudah sepuluh kunjungan berturut-turut, tidak ada kemajuan maupun kemunduran dalam perubahan perasaannya.

'Ketertarikan' hanya sebatas ketertarikan saja.

 _Mungkin, aku tertarik padanya tetapi... aku tidak mencintainya._

Wen Yang mendesah.

 _Waitress_ yang tengah menjajah pikirannya kini sedang menunggu minuman selesai dibuatkan sembari memantau situasi kafe. Berbicara soal peremupan itu, baru disadari oleh Wen Yang bahwa posisinya lebih tinggi dibanding yang lainnya. Mungkin semacam kepala _waitress_?

 **"PRANG!"**

"AH!"

Spontan seluruh pasang mata dalam kafe menyoroti sumber suara, mendapati seorang pria berdiri, pakaiannya basah oleh kopi. Di hadapannya, seorang waitress berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan kacamata berdiri, wajahnya sangat panik.

"Ma-maafkan saya!"

"Kau kira dengan 'minta maaf' saja bisa mengganti pakaianku ini?!"

Setelan pakaian yang dikenakannya tidaklah murah. Jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi, celana panjang hingga aksesorisnya bermerek. Dan, seorang _waitress_ tidak mungkin bisa menggantinya. Pendapatan mereka selama setengah tahun belum tentu bisa mengganti semuanya.

Wen Yang menoleh, melihat Cao Yin berjalan mendekati pelanggannya. Wajahnya tetap tenang, dengan seulas senyum ramah yang tetap dijaganya.

"Selamat siang, _xiansheng_ ," sapa Cao Yin.

"Ha! Jangan bilang kalian berdua, _waitress_ yang tak beruang, mau bersama-sama mengganti semuanya! Uang kalian ada berapa?" tanyanya, sewot.

"Wuyi, kau boleh kembali melayani tamu yang lain. Urusan ini biar aku yang tanggulangi."

"Maafkan aku, Yin _xiaojie_..." Wuyi segera pergi.

" _Xiansheng_ , sebelumnya, kami meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kami akan mengganti semuanya."

"Aku tidak butuh _waitress_ seperti KAU untuk mengganti! Mana _MANAGER_ -mu?!"

" _Manager_ yang Anda cari berada di hadapan Anda sekarang," balas Cao Yin, masih tenang.

Pria itu membisu, tidak bisa percaya bahwa gadis yang membawa nampan ini adalah _manager_ yang tengah dicarinya. Cao Yin tersenyum, mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama, menyodorkannya pada si pelanggan.

"Kami akan mengganti sesuai dengan harga baju yang Anda beli. Apapun merek baju tersebut."

Wen Yang membelalak, terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana kalau pria itu menyalahgunakan haknya untuk membeli sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dibeli dan harganya tidak manusiawi? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!

"Meskipun demikian, kami hanya memperbolehkan Anda untuk membeli jenis pakaian yang sama. Dalam kasus Anda, itu berarti jas, kemeja dan celana panjang. Dan, kami juga akan memberikan Anda selembar surat yang harus ditunjukkan pada manager toko tersebut, meminta tanda tangannya. Bawa suratnya beserta dengan struk tersebut kepada kami. Jika salah satunya hilang, kami tidak akan menggantinya."

Setuju oleh persyaratan tersebut, si pelanggan tidak lagi banyak rewel dan meninggalkan kafe setelah menerima surat. Suasana yang sempat tegang kembali berangsur tenang.

Wen Yang menatap kagum Cao Yin, kehabisan kata-kata.

 _Wow... ternyata dia manager Chocolatier..._

 **...**

Pada kunjungan ini, Wen Yang tidak duduk di kursi biasanya karena selain meja itu sudah ditempati oleh dua sejoli, ia menyadari bahwa 'ketertarikan' yang dirasakan olehnya terhadap Cao Yin hanyalah sebatas 'ketertarikan sementara' saja. Seperti listrik statis, hanya mengalir sebentar saja. Seorang _waiter_ bernama Xun Yu itu memberinya sebuah buku menu, lalu meninggalkannya untuk memberi waktu bagi Wen Yang memilih.

Buku menu telah dibukanya, namun, matanya tidak tertuju ke sana. Melainkan seisi ruang Chocolatier, berusaha mencari sosok _waitress_ itu. Nihil, ia tidak berada di manapun.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, segera Xun Yu menghampirinya.

"Ah... maaf, aku ingin bertanya," Wen Yang menunjuk tempat langganannya. "Kemanakah _waitress_ yang biasanya melayani meja itu?"

"Oh? Cao Yin _xiaojie_ maksud Anda? Dia hari ini izin. Katanya kurang fit," balas Xun Yu. "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu? Mungkin, Anda memiliki sebuah pesan untuk disampaikan padanya?"

Wen Yang menggeleng. "Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa," ia membaca buku menu, lalu berkata, "aku pesan secangkir _American latte_ saja."

"Baiklah, ditunggu kira-kira empat menit."

Sepeninggalan Xun Yu, Wen Yang kembali diam. Ia hanya memerhatikan meja tersebut. Terbesitlah ingatan ketika ia duduk di sana dan dilayani oleh _waitress_ bermarga Cao itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa senang dan tidak mempermasalahkan berulang-ulang memutar ingatan tersebut. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Sembari menunggu Xun Yu, pemuda itu memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Beberapa pasangan sedang bercengkrama. Wen Yang mengangkat alis mendapati seorang _waitress_ sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dan, ia mengenali wajah itu. Tidak lain adalah Guo Fengxiao alias Guo Jia, salah seorang MC sukses termuda di daratan China.

Chocolatier semakin ramai seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, bahkan, kafe ini sudah pernah disinggahi beberapa orang ternama; baik dari dunia bisnis, _entertainment_ maupun bidang lainnya. Dan dari mereka inilah, Chocolatier kian melambung pesat repusatinya. Mungkin, membuka cabang pertama dapat dicapai dalam waktu tiga bulan saja.

Xun Yu datang tidak lama kemudian dengan secangkir American latte pesanan Wen Yang. Seketika itu juga, ia meminta alamat Cao Yin pada si _waiter_ , yang dicatat oleh Xun Yu di atas secarik kertas. Ditinggalkannya kertas itu di hadapan Wen Yang. Seulas senyumnya masih belum pudar. Ia belum melihat alamatnya, tetapi tekadnya sudah bulat.

 _Sebaiknya aku menjenguknya sekarang._

Ia mengamati pantulan wajahnya di atas permukaan kecoklatan kopinya.

 _...Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya secara dekat, tetapi sudah ingin mengunjunginya..._

 _Apakah, ini berarti aku peduli padanya? Dan 'ketertarikan' yang kurasakan terhadapnya bukan lagi sekedar 'ketertarikan belaka'?_

Wen Ciqian belum siap untuk menciptakan perasaan itu untuk Cao Yin. Anehnya, ia malah merasa cemas karena ia belum sanggup menciptakannya.

Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan kopinya dan membayarnya. Lalu, ia pergi ke toko buah, membeli beberapa jenis buah yang mungkin disukai oleh orang yang akan dijenguknya. Satu keranjang kecil berisikan dua buah apel, satu sisir pisang, satu pepaya dan tak lupa pula tiga buah persik yang dibungkus menjadi parsel. Si penjaga toko mengeluarkan selembar kartu ucapan, siap menuliskan pesan apa yang hendak Wen Yang sampaikan pada penerima parselnya.

"Uh.. tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang tulis sendiri nanti."

Penjaga toko itu hanya tersenyum dan memberikan parsel serta kartu ucapannya. Setelah Wen Yang membayarnya, ia bergegas pulang ke rumah.

 _Ada baiknya aku membawakan-_

"..."

Ia menatapi kotak kue bundar berisikan sachima, kue andalan buatannya. Tidak pernah ia memberikan sachima sebanyak ini kecuali pada orang-orang yang sangatlah dekat dengan dirinya. Namun, mengapa terhadap waitress Chocolatier yang satu ini, seorang perempuan yang belum diajaknya berkenalan dan juga yang belum ada relasi erat dengannya, mau ia berikan sekotak sachima ini?

Ia tersenyum, memasukkan kotak sachima itu ke dalam parsel yang telah dibukanya, pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah membungkus kembali parsel.

 _Aku harap ia menyukai sachima ini._

Ia merongoh kertas, membaca alamat yang diberikan oleh Xun Yu tadi. Sepasang matanya membelalak lebar.

 _Bu-... bukannya alamat ini-...!?_

* * *

 **Reply buat reviewnya!**

 **1\. IceSaber: Pertama, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya sudah menjadi reviewer pertama fanfict ini! Ah, ya boleh saja! Mengapa tidak?**

 **Ah... posisi Zhu Ran hanya sebagai karakter pendukung di sini tbh. Astagay typonya banyak Baiklah akan saya perbaiki. Hmm... sebenarnya juga kurang tahu soal 'sedaritadi' itu dipisah atau tidak. Ada yang tulisnya disambung dan ada yang dipisah...**

 **Hahaha! Kita juga sama-sama belajar kok! Baiklah! Semangat terus ya!**


End file.
